The Oneshots of Ayase Eri (Paused)
by 823KE
Summary: Bonus side story. / Collection of oneshots featuring the various Ayase Eri's and Arisa's from the 'Gathering' birthday story. Don't think too hard about it. / Contains incest and selfcest. Ch2: Driver Universe.
1. Original Universe: Eri & Arisa

**31/08/2019**

Sometimes, one's normalcy should be properly evaluated before making any statements.

* * *

**Original!Eri:** the series' representative of Ayase Eri. _Alternatively known as Fanfiction!Eri, for reasons._

**Original!Arisa:** the series' representative of Ayase Arisa. _Alternatively known as Fanfiction!Arisa, for reasons._

* * *

One normal day, soon after waking up from her deep slumber, Ayase Eri stretched her arms and let out a quiet yawn before rubbing her eyes. As she grumbled and attempted to refresh her mind, she got out of her bed and prepared to perform her usual hygienic ritual that she and everyone else performed daily.

Then she stopped and frowned. Something felt off.

The part-Russian felt... eyes. She felt like, somehow, she was being watched in a way that was technically not actually... 'watching'.

Hell, if she had to describe this feeling she was feeling, she'd die before being able to do so.

The girl then raised her right eyebrow upon remembering something an... 'acquaintance' of hers, she'd say for now, once told her.

_"Just keep this in mind, Eri," a girl, who looked identical to her, told her. "If you ever feel like someone's watching you, when there's absolutely no way anyone could even be watching you, it's the readers," she said and waggled her fingers. "People these days think only peeping toms exist, but the truth is that, as characters in a story, we could all be being watched anytime, anywhere, and not through lustful eyes, but through curious readers simply reading the story being written."_

Eri rolled her eyes as she finished brushing her teeth. She spat out the water she used to rinse, and promptly began washing her face. When she finished, she looked back up into the mirror.

As much as this annoyed her, she knew that somewhere out there, it might be a possibility, what her 'acquaintance' said. That's why, although she knew this will seem absolutely stupid...

"...g-greetings, uh, readers," Eri began talking. "...you are there, somewhere, right? Right, I dunno how this works. Something. Who knows. Uh, so..." _Assuming this is a story, that means I've just been put into a story again, since I haven't felt this kind of feeling since forever._ "You... you must be new to this... uh, 'story', and are probably confused... I'm, uh, Ayase Eri."

The girl looked around, hoping her sister wouldn't be awake and listening in on her.

"...right, uh, so, you might be confused. Y-you see..." _Now how the hell would I explain this? Hmm... _"Uh, some years ago... I attended a party? With me... and my sister... and more me's... and more of my sisters... and... uh..."

Seconds passed by.

The girl sighed and gave up. "Fuck that, there's no way that delusional dimwit could be correct, I'm not in a story. Reality is reality, that's something that should be accepted properly." Then she blinked, going over her memories once more before covering her face in shame. "Then again, I've talked to, kissed, had sex with, me and my sister from different dimensions..."

Suddenly, the door creaked and opened slightly, to her horror. Another blonde head peeked inside, deadpanned. "I dunno, sis. Pretending to narrate your life, first thing in the morning... already proves you're kinda crazy anyways."

"Shut up, Arisa," Eri growled as her cheeks heated up. She got outside and looked down at her sister. "Besides, if I'm crazy, you're probably crazier."

"Uh, I don't think it matters how crazy any of us are, we're both equally crazy no matter what," Arisa replied.

Eri blinked. "Ohohoh, y-yeah?"

The little sister nodded. "Yeah. We're not normal."

"I-I'm normal!" Eri said. "I'm... I'm definitely normal! I'm a normal, uptight citizen of Japan, and a proud member of Mu's, and... and... a completely normal girl!"

_No normal girl goes around declaring how normal she is, sis,_ Arisa thought as her eyes rolled.

"Did... did you just roll your eyes at me?" the older girl asked. "I- I saw that!"

"Nnnnooope," Arisa said with a teasing grin.

"Y-you totally did! You little..." Eri suddenly attempted to pick her little sister up, but found the girl a bit too... heavy. "Urgh! Y-you're... heavy..."

"Now that's just rude, sis," the little sister said. "Besides, I'm, like, three years below you, not a little kid."

Her newfound energy quickly depleting, Eri simply stepped aside and threw Arisa back onto the bed. "Hiyah!"

_"Oof!"_ As the smaller blonde landed face first into the soft bed, she began wondering what sort of drugs her sister was high on. The girl got up and turned to face her sister. "Sis, can I ask you-"

"Russian screwdriver!" Eri yelled and pounced the girl back down on her back, and started tickling the younger girl before she could get anymore words out.

"W-whoa! Ahaha! W-wait, sis!" Arisa screamed. "S-stop! Aha! T-thah, t-thathaha! That tickles!"

"Feel my wrath, naughty little sister of mine!" Eri said, a devilish smirk on her lips.

This lasted for a while, both struggling against each other on the bed, voices loud enough to fill the household with nothing but laughter.

Eventually, running out of energy, the two collapsed back on their backs and stared up at the ceiling.

"J-jeez, sis..." Arisa wheezed. "It's only... it's only morning... and I"m already... sweating like mad..."

"We have to... shower anyways so..." Eri chuckled. "...who cares?"

"Ugh. Stupid." Rolling her eyes again, Arisa turned over and leaned towards her sister. "But that's the stupid I love." She then planted a soft kiss on the sister's lips.

Eri smiled. "Oh, get over here," she said and, pulling Arisa back to her, locked their lips together. Their mouths parted open to softly initiate a rather lewd kiss, arms tightly coiled around each other, the heat between them speeding up their sweating.

They later parted and looked one another in the eye, faces flushed red.

The older blonde glanced sideways to her room's personal bathroom entrance. "Shower together?"

"Break me," Arisa replied, her grin filled to the brim with expectation and desire.

The two quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

* * *

_Bonus Interaction 1_

Arisa: "...the hell is a Russian screwdriver anyways?"

Eri: "I dunno. I thought it sounded cool and appropriate given the situation."

Arisa: "Appropriate my ass, it came out of nowhere."

* * *

_Bonus Interaction 2_

Eri: "My god, we are shameful."

Arisa: "You were really into it though."

Eri: "Clarification: into _you._ Wink wink."

Arisa: "...I am _this_ close to hitting you, sis."

* * *

**Notes:**

|| This is _not_ the coming-eventually Arisa multiverse travels story. Obviously, it's just a collection of oneshots set in the same bullshittery. This is because I have a document storing some information on the various Eri's and Arisa's that appeared in the original series, and I want to get rid the document but thought it'd be a waste to not put those details somewhere readable... which ended up with me writing these.

|| If you read the original, and properly read the summary, you should already know this but here's another word of caution: this series contains lesbian, incest, and selfcest content.


	2. Driver Universe: Eri & Passenger Eri

**01/09/2019**

It doesn't really hurt to spend a bit more just to share a moment with someone.

* * *

**Driver!Eri:** an Eri who became a bus driver. Has an unnatural amount of kindness. Has a habit of wearing a swan mask. Her custom, personal bus, can travel through universes. Visits the Passenger Universe from time to time.  
\- ponytail position slightly lower.

**Passenger!Eri:** an Eri who enjoys transportation that isn't walking. Hobbyist photographer with decent Instagram fanbase. Loves visiting huge places. Visits the Driver Universe from time to time.  
\- lets her hair down instead of keeping a ponytail up.

* * *

A light blonde bus slowly came to a stop in front of an empty bus stop, the sunlight inching away as nighttime neared.

From within, as the last remaining passenger bowed and got off, the driver nodded in return and waved.

The mask of a swan was being worn, and as soon as the doors closed, the driver sighed and took off the mask to reveal a beautiful, blonde woman.

She shook her head to get her hair off her face, then stared straight ahead at the road in front of her. The place she was currently working at didn't seem to have much people living here, and with nighttime coming, it seems like hardly anyone bothered to go outside at all. The girl saw her last passenger enter their house, soon locking it.

Smiling, the Ayase Eri who was a driver, feeling relaxed as her work hours came to an end, sat back in her seat and let out a sigh.

"Wonder if there's anything to eat nearby..." she said to herself.

A few seconds later, the part-Russian hopped off her now inactive bus, and looked around. There were various vending machines scattered across the town, to the point that it seemed a bit excessive, but considering this _is_ Japan, it was a rather normal thing to see vending machines everywhere you turn.

Of course, drinks wouldn't satisfy her hunger.

There were stores all around as well, so at least she won't starve here.

Scratching her head, she pulled out her wallet and peered inside. She had a decent amount of money, of course, but having forgotten to withdrew more money recently, the girl felt like she wouldn't be able to enjoy a luxurious meal. Eri sighed and pocketed her wallet again, then glanced at the direction of one restaurant.

It seemed fancy, yes, but it also seemed extremely pricey.

"...guess I'll visit a convenience store again and fill the basket," she muttered.

As she turned around, however, she suddenly found herself face to face with someone who looked identical to her, save for the lack of ponytail.

"That won't do," the other girl said. "You need to eat healthy."

"W-whoa. Passenger me?" the driver Eri said, incredulous. "What are you doing here in my universe?"

Chuckling adorably, the Ayase Eri from another universe put a finger to the driver's lips. "Silly. I came to visit, of course," she said. "I also wanted to see what kinds of different museums and memorials your world would have, that mine wouldn't have. But of course, you're more important."

_...this girl..._ the driver blonde felt her cheeks heat up. _Teasing is my job, damn it..._ Clearing her throat, she turned away from the girl. "W-well, okay then. Anyways, I'm hungry, so give me some time."

To her dismay, the other girl rolled her eyes and grabbed her hand. "No can do. You were going to resort to simple convenience store shopping, weren't you?"

"Nnnnnooooope..."

"Driver..."

"...m-maybe..."

The passenger alternate groaned. "Hmph. I _knew_ you weren't maintaining your diet properly." She looked around and spotted the same, pricey-looking restaurant her other self had eyed earlier. "We're going there, Driver."

"B-but Passenger!" the driver whined. "It's... it's expensive for sure, and I didn't bring enough money with me, come on..."

"...don't be stupid." Planting a light peck on the driver girl's cheek, the other Ayase Eri pointed to herself. "Isn't it the job of both sides to pay for a date? Where's your spine and logic?" she asked.

The driver Eri blinked and stared at her alternate self for a while, before smiling in defeat. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry, I dunno... I'm just tired, I guess."

But now that her significant other was here, the girl felt like maybe she could spend some time at this shady, pricey place.

Grasping the clone's hands, she walked towards the restaurant.

"Thanks, Passenger."

"Glad to see you back in spirit, Driver."

As the two entered the restaurant, a waiter went to attend to them. "Welcome. Allow me to... oh, my, I'm sorry to be rude, but are you two twins?" she asked. "You two look exactly the same..."

Both Eri's exchanged glances and chuckled.

"Ever heard of a _doppelgänger_, lady?" the driver blonde then asked.

The waiter slowly nodded. "Don't they... say you die after meeting a doppelgänger...?"

Then the passenger blonde grinned and wrapped an arm around her clone.

"Death never defeats love."

* * *

_Bonus Interaction 1_

Passenger!Eri: "Would you really have gone to 7-11s if I didn't come?"

Driver!Eri: "Ehhmm... probably. I was thinking of getting some chips and pastries."

Passenger!Eri: "...hold on, what? Is that really... your normal dinner?"

Driver!Eri: "...uh oh..."

Passenger!Eri: "That's it! I was going to stay in your world for a week, but I'm changing that to a month!"

* * *

_Bonus Interaction 2_

Driver!Eri: "Hmm. How about tomorrow, I'm your personal bus driver for the entire day?"

Passenger!Eri: "Oooooh! I'd love that! This alternate dimension visit just got better!"

Driver!Eri: "So since we have the bus all to ourselves... how about we do something _fun_, mmhm?"

Passenger!Eri: "Yeah! You can take me to your recommended museums and memorials and zoos and... oh, man!"

Driver!Eri: "U-uh... uh, yeah, sure, okay... yeah..."

Passenger!Eri: "W-why do you look disappointed?"

* * *

**Notes:**

|| I wasn't really sure where to take this chapter, so I sort of just ended it a bit before there, and then added a bit more.


End file.
